The Riches of the Poor
by Another Artist
Summary: DRABBLES. Latest: Then there was none. Alistair-centric.
1. Cookies

**Cookies  
**_:When living with Dan, one never makes cookies unguarded.:_

Amy walks past the living room, where Dan is sitting comfortably, eating chips.

"What are you doing?" he asks as he watches her go into the kitchen. They just ate lunch, so she obviously isn't getting a snack. Which means only one thing: cookies. Amy is about to make cookies.

"Nothing," she replies, pulling on her baking apron.

"Don't lie," he says. "I know you're making cookies."

"Who says?" she asks, pulling out the cookie batter mix and a big bowl.

"Because what else could you be doing?"

"Getting a drink?" she replies, rolling her eyes as she opens the fridge and takes out a stick of butter.

"You're taking too long," he argues.

"I'm _really_ thirsty," she says, stirring the ingredients together.

"Liar," he mutters. But he lets it slide, considering how his show just got back from commercial.

After thirty minutes, Dan hears a ring. Amy tries to stop it, but it's too late. Dan has heard his calling and is now ready to approach his prey.

"Dan, stay back!" she yells from inside the kitchen. "The-The floor is all wet!" she lies. "You're gonna slip if you come."

He rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen, smelling the sweet aroma of the cookies. He licks his lips and smiles.

He walks over to the counter and leans hungrily over them, ready to grab one.

"No!" Amy yells, frowning. "I made those for school!"

It's too late. The deed has been done. Dan has eaten a cookie.

But Amy should've known that when living with Dan, one never makes cookies unguarded.

* * *

**A/N: **Because I don't think anyone has started something like this for the 39 Clues before, here it is. One thing: this isn't my idea, the whole drabble thing. Just like the iPod Shuffle Challenge – I didn't come up with that. I was simply the first to apply that to the 39 Clues.

This has not been betaed :( Only because it's short and I don't want to trouble PBG with this because I just sent her two things and she's probably busy with one of them (she already returned one: The Reason oneshot). The rest should be betaed by her, but this isn't so that I don't bug the crap out of her :)

Do enjoy please :) Ian and Amy romance might be in some, but I want to write something for all of the characters, ya know?

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!

"'Live. Love. Laugh.'… wait, let's take that "love" out of there. Now I'm happy with that quote."  
- Another Artist

**P.S.** For those who don't know this, drabbles are short stories that are usually meaningless. They're fun to write and read though :D


	2. Smiles

**Smiles**  
_:It was a sunny day and even Irina couldn't help but smile.:_

Irina stepped out of the plane, the sun rays hitting her pale skin.

Her lip twitched at the warmth, but quickly turned back to a stern look.

"Ah, France…" she murmured.

After leaving the crowded airport, she was surrounded by even more sunlight and cloudless skies.

She scowled and continued walking, hoping to ignore the beautiful sights.

"Care for a flower, miss?" a common man asked as she passed the town area.

She stared at the natural wonder: a red rose that matched her lipstick and nails so perfectly. After examining it, she finally returned to herself and scowled. "No," she gritted out before walking on.

After minutes of walking, she found herself in a park. Reluctantly, she sat on a bench and looked at the scenery.

And it was, much to her dislike, gorgeous. The skies were an endless shade of light blue, and the clouds were scarce. The sun shined brightly over the city, and their rays filled the people with warmth. The kids playing on the playground nearby were giggling with happiness, and the parents chattered gladly. Even the birds and the flowers seemed to dance with each other.

She stood up to leave when a little boy, one who looked so much like hers, skipped up to her, holding a yellow dandelion. He smiled at her and offered her it mutely. Surprised, she took it wordlessly and the boy hopped away.

Without even knowing it, a smile spread across her lips.


	3. Heaven

**Heaven  
**:Heaven isn't heaven when you're not with the person you love.: **  
**

_"I wanna find you so bad,  
And let you know I'm miserable up here without you."  
_- "The Truth About Heaven" by Armor for Sleep

Dark brown orbs stared up at the dim light in front of them, pupils dilating. He should've looked away, but he wouldn't. He'd continue staring until his eyes dried out and were forced to shut close from pain. Then maybe he'd learn his lesson. But, he knew he wouldn't. Nothing could teach him what he did wrong, those painful years ago. So he continued to stare up at the emptiness, and would pretend that something was there - something that could catch his attention at last. It's not hard to guess what he saw in his head.

His eyes shut tightly, and a light scowl crossed over his features. The water from his eyes had finally dried out, leaving him with the pain he has felt for so long. He was used to it. At least, in the darkness of his mind, he could see her. She would be standing there, a shy smile on her face as her bright green eyes shone like always. It killed him to see her so happy, though. How can he be happy for her when she's not with him?

Without knowing it, a small tear slid down his old face. It didn't matter though. After all, he's so numb and empty inside he can't feel it – the sadness that single tear held. How can you feel when the only thing that mattered in your life left you? You can't. Instead, everything else becomes obsolete and useless. Not even money or fame can replace your heart's only desire, he had learned.

As darkness took over, more and more, he could feel himself soften. Once more, just once, he looked up and saw nothingness; just a blank light that reached the bottom of his soul. It reminded him of the way she could do that to him – reach him in the strangest places, making him actually feel. Slowly, as the white and black mixed in his body, he could feel the numbness subside into a strangely prickling pain. But it didn't hurt. Nothing would hurt anymore. It was almost over.

Taking his last breath, he whispered her name and managed a smile. A smile for her, to make his rest peaceful. And then, he left. All that was left was his empty body, his soul already floating upward to the skies. The clouds above opened up and welcomed their newest arrival: Ian Kabra. Standing at the gates stood Amy Cahill, that exact smile on her face that he's remembered for so long. At last, he could be with her.

* * *

**A/N:** I had the idea for this some time ago, and finally, I wrote it. A drabble, hurrah! Okay, I just want to make this clear: the difference between my own drabbles and the drabbles I'm writing with LW77, Muse, and PBG is that ours is set before the hunt, and mine spans over different time periods, mostly after the hunt. So, yes, this is very depressing. At first, it was going to be that Amy left him, but I decided that she had left for heaven. So… yay? I don't know. I hope you enjoyed though :) Thanks for reading.

"My idea of music isn't separated into rock, pop, or genres. It's separated by what makes me want to move, and what makes me want to snooze."  
- Another Artist

P.S. And yes, Ian is old now; wrinkles and everything. No, he did not die young.


	4. Thoughts

**Thoughts**  
:It's always the same: Amy thinks about Ian, and Ian thinks about Amy. But what's really going through their thoughts?:

* * *

**AMY**

Books! Oh, I forgot to return my library books before the hunt – oh, imagine that fee. Maybe Aunt Bea- No, she doesn't even know where the library is.

_Sigh._

I'll have to add that to my list of things to do, along with taking care of Dan, taking care of Saladin, making sure Nellie takes care of us, and... oh, that's a lot.

~`'~

**IAN**

My outfit! Look at that wrinkle! Disgusting and sloppy – if I keep this up, I'll end up looking like one of our relatives.

_Gasp._

What if this gets out of hand and I start dressing like – _gulp_ – the Holts? Oh, I have to get this ironed right away!

~`'~

**AMY**

School! I just realized how much work I'll have when this is over! Oh, I better start studying so I won't fall behind. Because if I fall behind, I'll never catch up. And if I never catch up, I'll never go to college. And if I never go to college –

_Breathes in. _

Take a deep breath, Amy. You can do thi-

And there's the reading I've fallen behind, and the math, and... wow. I should start working - DAN! What are you doing with that?

~`'~

**IAN**

Trends! Imagine how many trends have been set without me to help set them! No – what if my entire wardrobe went out of style when I was gone! It couldn't be, no, don't worry Ian, it's probably unli-

_Eyes widen._

What is he wearing? I have nothing like that in my closet! Maybe I am going out of style! I'm going to need to go shopping immediately and fix this.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I got bored, and I got sick of reading everyone else's thoughts for Ian and Amy being:

"I miss Amy!" or "I miss Ian!" or something along those lines.

… so I made a drabble. Unbetaed, but short and hopefully errorless... and very short. I would add more thoughts but... but I have no reason except I ran out of ideas for both of them that quickly... and I'm really tired.

And yes, I do believe Ian cares THAT much about his wardrobe. I remember how he was in the book o.o

"Sarcasm: what keeps me going."  
- Another Artist


	5. Dance

**Dance**  
:As suave and handsome as he was, Ian Kabra was the worst dancer on the face of the planet.:

"Don't make me do this," Ian said, shaking his head at his fiancee pleadingly.

"It'll be fun, Ian," Amy reassured him with a smile. "Besides, we have to get ready for the wedding. We _are _going to dance, remember?" Her eyes narrowed in on him accusingly, and he had no choice but to nod.

"Yes, of course, honey, but -"

"Then no buts. We're doing this," Amy interrupted, pulling her fiance into the brick building. If it had been any other girl, Ian would have never let a woman control him. But this was Amy, and she was as headstrong as he was. He followed reluctantly.

"But, love, I really don't -"

"Ian, darling, you try arguing with me one more time and I will drive your Lamborghini into a lake. Understand?" she asked, her lips set in a line.

Ian let out a sigh. "Yes, sweetie."

She turned around, and listened to the instructor.

"Today, we will be learning the waltz," he said. "So get with a partner."

"Let's go," Amy said, dragging him to the dance floor.

"Love, I really don't want to do this," he tried once more. She shot him a glare, and he tried explaining. "Because I don't want to hurt you. Trust me - I _will _step on your feet. I am, unfortunately, not that good at dancing."

"Which is why we're doing this," Amy explained once more, rolling her eyes. "It's better you step on my feet now than on my dress then."

He frowned at her logic. _I just had to get engaged to a smart girl, _he thought to himself.

After watching the instructor and his partner go through the dance once, it was soon all of the couples' turn. Amy and Ian got into position, and when the music started playing, they followed the directions.

"See," Amy whispered into Ian's ear. "You're not doing too bad, are you?"

"Yet," Ian muttered.

She hit him over his head and said, "Stop being so negative."

"I'm being realistic," he replied, earning another hit. _And a violent girl, _he added to his earlier thought.

They made it through the dance with just two injuries. Ian had accidentally moved forward when he was supposed to go back, causing Amy to fall back clumsily. The other time he had accidentally yanked on her too hard, causing her to jerk and them to hit each other on their heads.

When the lesson ended and they had both walked back to the car, Amy was fuming at her fiance, rubbing her head.

"I don't understand why you yanked me," she muttered under her breath.

"I told you I wasn't good at dancing," he replied hastily, starting the car.

"You _yanked _on my arms. Since when does waltzing have _any _yanking?" she asked, frustrated.

"I don't know!"

Amy let out a sigh. "I don't understand how you don't know how to dance. Haven't you ever gotten lessons before?"

"Of course," Ian replied, pulling out of the parking lot. "I wasn't good at them then, either. Why do you think I never took you to any of my parents' parties? They have a ton of dancing during them!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You could've tried, you know," she sighed, looking out of the car window. "You know how much this dance means."

Ian glanced at Amy and, frustrated, ran a hand through his hair. "Love, I _am _trying."

She bit her lip and glanced back at him, not replying.

He let out a sigh, and with his free hand, found hers and held it tight. Her grip was loose though. "Listen, Amy, I am trying for you. When I took lessons when I was younger, I did not try at all. I honestly could not care less back then."

"Figures," she muttered under her breath.

"But I am trying now, for you. Because I know how much this means to you," he said finally.

She turned to him now, and pursed her lips. "Yeah... I know," she sighed. "I guess I shouldn't have pressured you so much. After all, it's not like you can be perfect at _everything_."

"No," he admitted. "But everything I'm not perfect at, you are."

She smiled at him now, and tightened her grip on his had. "Love you," she said quietly, leaning her head against the seat.

He smiled back at her softly. "Love you too," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead quickly.

* * *

**A/N: **A fluffy drabble for Ian and Amy :) The summary belongs to Joyce (Cascading Rainbows), but I have permission to use it (it is on her forum, under the thread Third Time's the Charm). Anyway, Ian acts the way he does because they're engaged, and I think he has someone of a permission to act so lovey-dovey to her now. xD And Amy has toughened up to withstand her fiance :) And usually I hate it when Ian uses pet names, but that's because he does it in other fanfics when they aren't together at all (which is ridiculous), but... they're engaged now :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And, feel free to point out any mistakes and throw them my way.

"I'm not dancing in the moonlight, or walking on sunshine. I'm walking on the moonlight, and dancing in the sunshine."  
- Another Artist

P.S. ... that quote was rather random.


	6. Fairytale

**Fairytale  
**_:Once upon a time, they lived happily ever after. The end.:_**_  
_**

Amy never liked leaving her husband alone with her child during the night. Ian was, she knew, not the best at tucking in children. One night, when Amy had a late shift at the hospital, she came home to her child sprawled out on the couch, her husband underneath. As cute as the sight was, she had to wake up Liam to brush his teeth _and _give him a bath at two in the morning. Neither her nor Liam were very pleased.

That night she had another late shift. She warned Ian several times that if Liam was not tucked in, clean and happy, he would be sleeping on the couch that night.

"Yes, yes, love," Ian said with a nod. "I will put Liam to bed."

"If you don't - "

"Then I'd better bring a blanket over to the couch. I understand, Amy," he said once more. "Stop worrying."

"I'll stop worrying when you stop giving him chocolate before bed," she muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"That was one time," he said, his voice exasperated. "And I didn't even mean to! He took it out of the cupboard himself!"

"You're the dad," Amy replied. "You should've stopped him."

Ian let out a sigh. Before he had married the probable cause to both his life and death, no one could beat him in a fight. Verbal or physical, no one could match up with Ian's intelligence and strength. No one, except his 5"5 wife that barely reached his chin and had no muscle whatsoever except when they magically appeared to hit him.

"Yes, dear. Now, go. Come back safe," he murmured, pressing his lips onto the top of her head.

"It's your safety you should be worried about," she muttered, smiling nonetheless as she closed the door and left.

Ian turned to his child who had appeared by his side when he was talking to Amy. He bent down and picked him up, carrying him up the stairs. Liam stared at his father for some time, not saying anything. Ian quickly washed up his child, and watched as he brushed his teeth.

When they finally reached Liam's boyishly decorated room and Liam was tucked in, he spoke. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Liam?" Ian asked, looking down at his son, a small, tired smile on his face.

"Mommy always reads me a story," he said, nodding as if his father didn't believe him.

"Oh," Ian sighed. "Okay then. What would you like to hear?"

"Well, mommy usually tells me stories about princesses and knights."

Ian flinched. Great. So his wife was telling his _son_ princess stories. He mentally did a face-palm. What was she doing to him? He was supposed to grow up strong, both mentally and physically. How can he when his mother is telling him fairytales?

"Oh," Ian repeated. "Well, I'm not going to tell you a fairytale. You see, son, fairytales are for girls, not boys."

Liam made a face at his father. It reminded Ian of Amy, the way she reacts when she hears something she doesn't like or agree with. "But I like them, Daddy. I like fairytales."

"Well, yes, son, but -"

"My favorite one is about the nice girl who finds her prince charming who was vewy mean, but makes him nice again. Mommy tells me that one a lot," he continued. "Mommy says it's favorite because it's about mommy and daddy." Ian's lips quirked upwards. "Are you a prince, Daddy?"

Ian laughed now. "No, but I'm just as handsome as one." Liam had adopted his looks mainly from Ian rather than Amy. He had dark hair, and brown, almond-shaped eyes. His skin was just as tanned as his was. His personality, however, was just like Amy's. Headstrong, defiant, and smart. As smug as it sounded, Ian knew that when his son grows up, he'd be a ladies' man. He even told Amy once, but all Amy did was scowl and snap back that she would never let her Liam be so shallow.

Liam stared at his father for some time before saying once more, "Tell me a stowy, Daddy."

Ian sighed. "I don't know what to say, Liam. I'm not as good as this as your mother is."

"Then tell me the story about the prince and the nice girl. Mommy says you know it." Liam looked up at his father with big, brown eyes.

Ian nodded. He'd try, at least. "Once upon a time, there was a very handsome prince named -"

"Nai Cobra," Liam interrupted.

Ian raised an eyebrow at his son, but continued. "Nai Cobra... He was a very rich, and very wanted man. He could have anything he wanted with a snap of a finger -"

"But he only wanted one girl," Liam interrupted once more.

Ian nodded. "Yes. He met a girl one day, traveling, and she was different. She was nice, and gave everyone she knew a chance. The prince did not like her at first, but over time, he got more and more... fond of her. Then, one day - "

"The girl named May was captured as a prisoner."

"Yes, and she was taken to his palace. Nai, being the cruel prince he was, was about to punish her because it was his duty. She had stolen something, and she had to be punished."

"But he didn't kill May."

"No, he didn't. He could not kill May."

"Because he loved her."

"Because he loved her."

"And they all lived happily ever after," Liam finished, smug now.

Ian laughed quietly. "Yes. They get married and live happily ever after."

"It was kinda diffwent from Mommy's, but I still liked it," Liam said, pushing himself further into his sheets. "Okay. Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Liam," Ian said quietly, standing up and leaving the room, turning off the light as he did.

Ian walked down the hall to where his and Amy's room was. As bad as it may be for his health, Ian never slept until he heard his wife's keys jingle down the stairs, indicating that she had come home safely. Then, he would pretend to have fallen asleep so that his wife wouldn't yell at him for staying up, waiting for her.

Ian laid in bed, reading his novel, when he heard the keys downstairs and saw the lights come on. Quickly, he turned off the light and covered the blanket over his body. He closed his eyes, and listened. He heard as Amy walked up the stairs, and over to Liam's room to check up on him. She stayed in his room for a little while, and Ian assumed it was to kiss him goodnight. Then, he heard Liam's door close and Amy walk to their room, closing the door behind her. He listened as she walked over to the bathroom to change into her sleeping clothes and get ready, then as she walked back to their bed.

As she got in, he heard her say, "Good night, Ian. Thank you." Then, she made herself comfortable beneath the sheets and fell asleep.

He smiled as he did the same.

* * *

**A/N: **Another fluffy Ian and Amy story :) I just don't feel like bumming my own mood by doing something serious. Meh. Anyway, the next one is going to be a bit more serious, and it will not be Ian and Amy fluff. (Insert sigh.) The quote at the top is a very mundane quote, but I read it in Vena Cava's fictionpress story, Heart Lotion SPF 20. It's a supar good fictionpress story, though it is not completed, to my despair. But yeah, that's where I got it from. :) Not betaed, so point out any mistakes you may find, pretty please. Hope you enjoyed.

"All it took was two looks. One for me to fall in love with you, then one for me to realize you're not worth it anymore."  
- Another Artist

P.S. I edited some things, thanks to Nymph. Anyway, again, point out any errors you may find. Oh, and I forgot to ask: anyone see what I did with Prince Nai's name xD Ah, and yes, I realize how cliched this is. But I need fluff at times. :)


	7. Heartless

**Heartless  
**:I have a heart. I can feel it, right here... I have a heart.:

"You're disgusting."

My lips quirked, resting my hand on the cool metal in my back pocket.

"You're cruel, selfish, deceitful -"

I gripped the cold metal finally, and pulled it out for her to see. Her faced paled and her words came to a stop momentarily.

"You - you -"

"Me - me," I replied mockingly.

"You're heartless," she spat, using all of whatever strength was left.

I didn't reply. She wouldn't have heard either way.

[]

I couldn't get her words out of my mind, which disturbed me to no end.

Think about it. _Think about it_. She was right, wasn't she? I am all those things she said I was. I am cruel, selfish, and deceitful. But I am not heartless. No, not heartless at all. Not one bit. Never, ever, ever, ever... ever. I'm not heartless. I can't be.

I have a heart. It's right here, under my shirt. I can hear it beating even, slow and even. It's speeding up now, though. That's worrisome. But at least it proves that I have a heart. I do have a heart. I do.

_I do. _

It makes my blood. It keeps me alive. I wouldn't be alive without my heart. That means I have a heart. After all, here I am, breathing and living. If I did not have a heart, I would on the ground, bloodless and dead.

I must have a heart. It it scientifically proven that every living human has a heart, therefore I have a heart and she was wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong.  
_

I have a heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Short, but think about it :) I don't know whose POV it's from, so you can just guess who fits best :) It's definitely repetitive as well, but I think everyone repeats things when they're truly worried about something and want to prove it wrong. I do, my friends do, everyone does. Thanks to Joyce (Cascading Rainbows) for reading it over. (Pst, Joyce, I meant to put all of those tense changes :) No worries. He/She is talking about her saying it then, and him/her being it then.)

... one more update, then I am off :) Checkie my profilie for more info-ie. Hah.

"Life's a puzzle. I'm missing a piece."  
- Another Artist


	8. Words

**Words  
**:Little words can mean a lot.: **  
**

Twenty little words that started a war, both you and me.

_"You two will be working together on this project." _

_"I refuse to work with him." _

_"Unfortunately, I agree with her." _

Nineteen little words that brought us down, both you and me.

_"If you don't move your hand away from mine, I will move it for you." _

_"Is that a challenge?" _

Eighteen little words that challenged us, both you and me.

_"You think you're _so_ tough, don't you?" _

_"I know I'm tough. And what about you, little miss perfect?"_

Seventeen little words that had us at our knees, both you and me.

_"How far have you gotten in research?" _

_"Nowhere. I have been studying you instead. It's more interesting."_

Sixteen little words that made us think, both you and me.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _

_"Studying. What do you think you're doing?"_

_"Watching you study." _

Fifteen little words that made us fight, both you and me.

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Stop pretending like you don't love it."_

_"Who said I was pretending?"  
_

Fourteen little words that annoyed us, both you and me.

_"How have you been, Natalie?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Being polite."_

_"I meant why." _

Thirteen little words that made us crazy, both you and me.

_"I hate the way I act around you."_

_"Huh. Really? I love it."_

Twelve little words that kept us together, both you and me.

_"Project's over, Holt. You can leave me alone now."_

_"I'd rather not."  
_

Eleven little words that made us smile, both you and me.

_"What is so funny?"_

_"Nothing. You're just cute when you're concentrating."_

Ten little words that kept us coming back, both you and me.

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm just here to... read."_

_"Keep telling yourself that."_

Nine little words that made us sigh, both you and me.

_"I like you."_

_"Very funny Hamilton."_

_"I wasn't joking."  
_

Eight little words that hinted towards more from both you and me.

_"Who's she?"_

_"No one. Who's he?"_

_"No one."_

Seven little words that shocked both you and me.

_"Hamilton? What do you want?"_

_"A date."  
_

Six little words that weakened us, both you and me.

_"I told you, no -"_

_"Please, Natalie?"  
_

Five little words that said more than they meant between both you and me.

_"I had fun." _

_"Me too."_

Four little words that sealed the deal for both you and me.

_"I don't regret it."_

Three little words that destroyed both you and me.

_"I love you."_

Two little words that ended our lives, both you and me.

_"I do."_

One little word that started it all between both you and me.

_"Hello."

* * *

_

**A/N: **Woo, fluff, fluff, fluff, and more stuff. Originally, this was going to be Amy/Ian, but then I changed it to Natalie/Hamilton. -.- So, they're in college, if you wanted to know... and yeah.

This was going to be called "Both You and Me", but all of my drabbles only have one word titles, so... yeah. Please tell me if some line has too little of words or too much :\ I tried to keep on the right number of words, so there shouldn't be. But still. Throw any errors my way, pretty please. I feel kind of awkward about this drabble [unbetaed].

"Losers?" - classmate  
"Yes. All of my friends are losers." [Insert smile.] - me  
- Another Artist

**- edited the first part, where there were too many words for "eighteen" and "nineteen" and rearranged "twenty" and "ninteen"'s lines. Thanks to those who pointed it out. **


	9. Lies

**Lies **  
:You said forever and ever, and you would never, _ever_ let go of me. You promised. You lied.:

You meant the world to me. You held me so tight during the night, and during the day you never went away. You were the only stable thing in my everlasting, changing world. You made me forget everything I did not need.

I needed you.

You said forever and ever, and you would never, _ever_ let go of me. I believed you, and buried my head into your chest. In your arms, I felt so safe and so happy. You could never do me wrong, I told myself.

I need to know why you left.

You slipped away in the middle of the night, and suddenly all my frights came back. It was cold, and I was alone. The next morning, I woke up to an empty feeling beside me, and I did not dare turn over to prove myself right.

I was terrified.

You did not show up, day after day, night after night. I waited and waited, and sat in bed until the light became to unbearable and the sheets too cold. I told myself you were just lost, though where and how you got lost I did not comprehend.

I realized the truth.

You left without a goodbye because all you ever did was lie. You told me you would stay until we grew old, and we would be inseparable. You would hold me through the good and the bad, and accept me for who I was.

I should have known you lied.

* * *

**A/N: **Erm, so I don't have a couple for this either. Heh. Anyway, this is, in a way, my apology for taking so long with The White & Black Bird - it's been a month. The chapter has been done for weeks, actually. It's being betaed. Oh, and this is unbetaed, so please point out any errors. Hope you enjoyed.

"Sometimes the lies are so pretty, you wish you never found out they were lies in the first place."  
- Another Artist

Note: Thanks to Muse for pointing out the "we would never be inseparable" part. Haha, it took me some time to see my mistake after she pointed that out, so much thanks.


	10. Lost

**Lost  
**_:Turns out it was not her that was lost, but you instead.:_

"I cannot tell you where it began, only where it ended," she warned, crossing her legs under her satin white skirt.

"I don't care," he said, his voice strong and full of confidence that she never knew he had.

"Without the beginning, the story may not even make sense," she went on, shaking her head. "It is not right to start a story without a once-upon-a-time."

"And what is right?" he challenged, narrowing his eyes at her in accusation. "Not telling a son the story of his mother because it has no beginning?"

Her pale lips parted to reply, but she let out a sigh instead. "Alright. I shall tell you the story, but it is not a pretty one."

"Real life ones never are."

She nodded. "It ended very nobly, I shall start off with. She had given up her life to save two children."

His eyes hardened in disbelief. "But that does not sound like her."

The tips of her lips were curved upwards, and she nodded. "I suppose it does not, but it is the her she hid from everyone but you."

He let out a scoff and almost spit if it were not for his manners. "If she cared, she would not have left."

Her eyes softened and she continued. "It was her duty to kill the children she had gave her life saving."

He laughed harshly, and smirked. "That sounds like her now."

The petite girl examined the boy with a slight frown, and went on after a short pause. "You do realize that she loved you -"

"You shut up," he snarled, glaring at her.

Her jaw was set in determination however. "Do not block her out - it will be your demise. No matter what Isabel has told you -"

"Isabel is our leader! Do not speak of her that way!"

"Vikram is our leader," she reminded him, settling down slightly, though her eyes were still hard. "Isabel is the one who told you lies about your mother. She was not the villain -"

"Because leaving your child isn't a crime," he laughed harshly, his eyes turned to the ground in pain and anger.

"I didn't finish my story," she finally said. "May I?"

He did not reply, but she continued anyway.

"When she was killed, you were not notified, were you?" she asked calmly.

Again, he did not reply and simply scowled downwards.

"Why would you have been? After all, you were told she had ran away, and she was told -"

"What? That her son was abandoned? And she could care less, right?" he belted, his face flushed red.

Patiently, the girl uncrossed her legs, ready to leave as soon as she finished her story. "All her life, she was told the same thing you were - that the one person she loved was gone, never to come back again." She watched the boy across from her's reaction carefully. "She was told that her son had died from an illness." The boy's face turned pale, but still he made no sound.

"And do you want to know what she was holding as she heard the news?" she asked softly.

He crossed his arms.

"The toy monkey her son wanted," she finally answered.

Before she could say anymore, he stood up, ignorant and frightened. "Lies," he spat, his voice hoarse. "Isabel warned me about your lies. I should have known."

"You may have been blinded your whole life by the Kabra's and their deceit, but I am telling you the truth," she said, her voice holding finality. "Nikolai, Irina was told that you had died. She never would have left you."

He stormed out of the room, and she watched as he did. Victory in her eyes but defeat in her heart, she pulled out a book without a beginning, and began writing about a boy and his toy monkey covered in withered rose petals...

* * *

**A/N: **I admit that I had not known who the two were in the beginning, but as it progressed, characters came to mind. Nikolai, Irina's son, is the boy in the story, a teenager now. The girl is a Lucian, of course, but she is not as important as the rest of the Cahills, even though she knows about Irina. Nikolai did not die, in this - instead, he was taken away by Isabel to "strengthen" Irina. Now, Nikolai finds this girl and asks for the story of his mother. And, ta-da...? Hope you enjoyed and please point out any mistakes.

"The ending is not where the words end and the pages stop - it is where the adventure ends once and forever."  
- Another Artist

NOTE: Fixed the "never left you" line. Thanks to practically EVERYONE who noticed it :D


	11. Voicemail

**Voicemail  
**:"Falling in love with you is like backpedaling – easy, but it gets you nowhere.""I will push you up that hill, then. Just don't leave me.":

"Hello, Hamilton.

"I'll make this message brief.

"I'll admit it – I don't want to love you. I'm not in denial, because I know I love you, I just don't like it. You and I are like a positive and a negative, only creating another negative. Which is why you should meet another positive, and I another negative, so we can both make positives.

"I can just see your face as you listen to this – angered, annoyed, scared even?

"But hear me out: I have thought about this for nights and nights, until I have finally found a resolution. I will leave, and take Ian, and you can have that Cahill girl. That would work, right?

"I would still love you, admittedly…

"But…

"Falling in love with you is – is like backpedaling while riding a bike. It's easy, but it gets you absolutely nowhere. Right now, I'm at the bottom of the hill, and I cannot afford backpedaling.

"I hope you feel the same.

"I wish you the best of luck in your future life.

"Call me if you would like to take me up on my offer for the Cahill girl. I wouldn't mind.

"Goodbye."

**;::;**

"Hey, Natalie.

"I'll make this message brief: if you leave me, I will hunt you down, and carry you back here. I don't care if we make another negative, or if I make you backpedal. I'll help you with your math, and push you up that hill.

"Just don't dare leave me.

"And Natalie? I know you're at home, ignoring my message. I'm right outside your door, after all, listening to the TV. I suggest you open up.

"I love you too.

"Talk to you soon."

**;::;**

"Hamilton, you're ignorant."

**;::;**

"Natalie, you didn't answer the door. I waited for thirty minutes."

**;::;**

"Why can't you just leave me be? I offered you the Cahill girl!"

**;::;**

"I don't want Amy, and she doesn't want me. I want you, Natalie."

**;::;**

"I know you're not responding to me on purpose, Natalie."

**;::;**

"I was not ignoring you, Hamilton. I just did not know how to respond."

**;::;**

"How about: I love you, too, Hamilton?"

**;::;**

"… fine. I love you, but it doesn't change anything. I'm still leaving. Don't you dare try to stop me, Holt."

**;::;**

"Is that a challenge?"

**;::;**

"This is going nowhere."

**;::;**

"How about you stop sending me voicemails, and just meet me at seven at the coffee shop."

**;::;**

"… fine."

**;::;**

"It's a date."

**;::;**

A year later, she is still backpedaling, but he is pushing her up that hill himself, little by little.

* * *

**A/N: It was supposed to be sad, but I thought I can make it not. I failed towards the end. I don't understand why fanfiction doesn't let us use dashes as breaks. It would look better -.- Anyway, this is fluff, I guess... hmm...**

**Ah, irrelevant, but check out the new Spotlight on the NGF's Fictastic site if you have the time! :D And give her a big virtual hug too :)**

**"Am I so wrong to be so right?"  
- Another Artist  
**


	12. Midnight

**Midnight  
:**It was almost time to go, but neither wanted the night to end.**:**

He loved to watch her. He watched her as she danced elegantly, her yellow dress flowing as she moved across the dance floor, swaying with the music. He watched as her eyes scanned the room subtly until hers met his. He watched as she quietly swirled towards him, jealous eyes of potential suitors following her.

He watched as she stopped right in front of him. He took in her diamond necklace, the gold ring on her right hand, and the dangling, diamond earrings that constantly reminded him of the riches she had.

"Holt," she said, her voice without emotion, though not cold either. Even with their past out of the way, neither gave up using the others' last name as a form of formality and friendship.

"Kabra," he replied, his voice devoid of emotion as well.

They stared at each other for some time, and the ballroom froze as they did. He was about to move, to ask for her hand, when she suddenly flew off, her feet barely tapping the floor as she skipped away in a dance.

He sighed and continued watching her playful dance. Ever since the hunt had ended, she had become more carefree and less serious. Though she was no stranger to business either, she tried spending more time reliving the childhood she had lost.

And he was there, holding her hand the whole time.

Finally, he knew it was time. Pushing past the crowds of dancers and talkers, he found her, twirling with a stranger happily. He smiled softly, and asked for the partner to step away. With a bow, the man walked off, and Hamilton took his place.

Realizing that her old partner left, Natalie's eyes flew open to see who it was. A soft gaze met his intense stare, and she closed her eyes once more and allowed him to dance with her for many songs to come.

But the clock was almost at midnight.

"Natalie," he said, his lips near her ear.

She shuddered. He never said her name unless he was about to say something serious.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice hiding her fear. She knew he had to leave, but she didn't want him to.

"I have to go," he said, his voice almost a sigh as his grip loosened on her.

She too had to hold back sighing. "I understand." She moved to leave, but he wouldn't release his grip just yet.

"But before I do, I have to tell you something," he said.

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "What is it?"

Right as he was saying it, the clock started chiming, signaling the end of their fairytale. Despite their closeness, she could not make out his words. She strained to hear him, but he kept speaking. When the chimes reached twelve, he stopped and smiled.

"Goodbye, Natalie," was all he said before he pulled away and walked out of the ballroom.

She stared hopelessly at him as he left, and right as she was about to run after him, a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned, and was met by the smiling face of her fiance. He invited her to dance, and though she wanted so badly to reject him, she agreed.

So she danced the night away, never forgetting the look upon Hamilton's face as he said his last goodbye.

* * *

**A/N: **... well that was kind of fun. Haha, I hope it wasn't too OOC o.O Hope you all enjoyed some Natalie/Hamilton stuff. It was supposed to be a different plot... but then this turned up o.O I'll do the other plot bunny some other time, I guess.


	13. L

**"L"  
**:The "l" words are the ones that crushed them.:

When you look at her, what do you see?

Do you see grace and beauty? Perfection in the making? The perfect killing machine? Do you see a girl, so lovely and brilliant she blinds you?

When you look at him, what do you see?

Do you see fame and wealth? A perfect star with the perfect act? A rapper who has his life all planed out? Someone so bright and full of potential he knocks out the competition without trying?

But when they **look** in the mirror, what do they see?

She sees lies. She sees a girl so lonely and desperate for attention that she wants to cry out to the world. She sees a tragedy in the making, about to crack from the pressure.

He sees failure. He sees a washed-out rapper who doesn't even know his own name. He sees a boy who's lost in a world he doesn't understand. He sees a puppet on strings ready to break.

"**Life**" is one letter away from "**lie**".

"**Lovely**" is one letter away from "**lonely**".

So what is the difference between the two?

x

While they saw hate and disgust in themselves, they saw each other differently.

She saw him as a flashy but sure boy.

He saw her as a conceited but proud girl.

They saw each others strengths and weaknesses. They knew each other much more than they thought.

x

When his song came on the radio, she actually **listened**.

And she felt the **lyrics **because she knew them. She understood his pain, and his guilt, and his confusion.

But when it came to **love**, they just didn't _work_. All they could do was understand each other. But that was all they needed.

* * *

**A/N:** Guess who the two leading protagonists are? The most important "l" words are bolded. I was going to make this a crack!ship, but I just don't think it'd work best that way. o.O So yeah... the ending kind of sucks.


	14. Revenge

**Revenge  
**:Revenge is sweet. Its aftermath is bitter.:

Being a Cahill had its price. Lies, deciet, lost, and death. Alistair had known these words all to familiarly. His only family, turned against each other, resorting to killing their own blood.

Because money, fame, and power are evil.

He lost his father to his uncle. The man who bore him to the man who raised him. The only two men he ever grew up to know, to love, to look up to were lies this entire time.

And Alistair wanted revenge.

It was only fair. A life for a life. But his uncle had nothing to lose - no family, no love, _nothing_. Nothing but his own life, and that was what it was going to cost.

A bomb. A limo. An assassin. This all seemed much too familiar.

An explosion. A phone call. A funeral. Yes, things were starting to become clearer.

Alone. Secluded. Without a family. Was this a nightmare? No, this was reality. Then again, what's the difference?

"It was all you ever wanted, but now that you have it, is it what you thought it would be?" he asked himself.

"No," was his own quiet reply.

The sound echoed throughout the room. The only sound in a long time.

Revenge was sweet. Revenge was bitter. Revenge was the first step towards insanity.

* * *

**A/N: It isn't fair that Alistair isn't loved. D: HERE'S A DRABBLE, MR. OH. JUST. FOR. YOU. **

**Please point out any mistakes :)**

**Oh, and the last drabble was Natalie and Jonah. **


	15. Wings

**Wings  
**:Your wings were broken, but I was the only one who could see that. I was the only one who could fix that.:

You thought I was using some cheesy pick-up line the moment I told you, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Did you break your wings?" You thought I was joking.

But this was no laughing matter. I stared at the wings that hanged limply on your back, bloody and tattered, tearing apart. I stared at you for an answer, and you finally gave me one.

"Let's just say that I didn't fall when I came here."

You were trying to be funny, I think. You think you came from Hell, that you weren't an angel but quite the opposite. But those wings proved you wrong. They said you did something - or you were going to do something worthy of wings - and that you hurt yourself afterwards. They said that you had more than you would say.

But all I could do was smile. I would bring you back, fallen angel. That was my promise from the day I saw you.

x

_A smile. A dinner. A kiss. A drink. A mistake. Did I break your wings? Or did I create them?_

x

I didn't keep my promise to you. I didn't guide you back to where you belong. I'm sorry, but I didn't have a choice. They took me back, saying I did enough. I meddled, and because of that, you gained wings that were never supposed to be yours.

I thought my leaving you would have broken those wings, but it strengthened them. You held your head up high, like the warrior you were so intent on being. But you weren't a warrior - you were the traitor.

I gave wings to a traitor.

I watch from above as you do your job. I realize that you may have been right - perhaps you weren't an angel. No, you could not have been. I watch, heart aching, as your wings suffer from your doings.

Finally, they break. And along with them, you do as well.

x

_A fever. A cry. A mission. Was it worth it?_

x

I care for those wings now. I realize that I had not meddled at all, and these wings had always belonged to you. That is why I saw them before they sprouted, that is why they are mine as much as yours.

Will _you_ ever heal though? _Can_ you ever heal? Will you regain these wings as you fly upwards, to reunite with us?

I watch as you take your last stand down below, and I know the answer to all of my questions.

x

_A tear. A promise. A fall. You never were lost, were you?_

x

"Welcome back, Irina."

"... Momma?"

x

_A sob. A hug. A laugh. Looks like I helped you get those wings back after all._

* * *

**A/N: **I was working on a Natalie/Hamilton oneshot but I got distracted, so this is my apology. The woman is Irina, and the narrator is the father of Nikolai (who was never named...). Her "wings" symbolically refer to Nikolai, her only gift from heaven that she ultimately destroys.

I feel as if there are too many breaks. -.-" Especially for a drabble. Meh. Anyway, please point out any mistakes. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


	16. Youth

**Youth  
**:Being young is being stupid without realizing it.:

_"You're too young!"_

_"Wait until you're older."_

_"Ian's in charge because he's the eldest."_

It wasn't fair. Her mind's age had excelled her body's and now she felt like an adult stuck in a girl's body.

_"Life isn't fair."_

At least they told her one thing that actually made sense.

Life isn't fair. Life is when you're older brother gets put in charge of everything. Life is when Stacy Williams steals your crush in grade seven after you beat her top score in math. Life is when your mother gets put in jail after shooting you. Life is pretty stupid, now that she thought about it.

But Natalie wasn't after fairness; she was after power.

Power is when you devise a plan to out-best your brother and show him that you can do something too. Power is when you arrange so that Mr. Williams gets a new job offer in Antarctica and he takes Stacy along with him. Power is finding a way to make it so that your mother stays in jail.

But power was hard to obtain when your living in the shadow of your brother. Invisible shackles chain her down so that she may never rise above him. No matter how much she struggles and pleads to be set free, the gates around her remain locked and closed.

Maybe when she's older she'll have a chance. Maybe when she's older she'll be free to outshine her sibling. Maybe when she's older she'll be given power.

But no matter how old she is, Ian will always be older.

* * *

**A/N: **This WAS an entry for Syberian Quest's June prompt, but I decided to do an oneshot instead (it'll be posted later). You should go check those out - her forum is located on her page. :) This prompt is all about freedom.

Thanks a ton for reading and I hope you enjoyed this painfully short drabble - but then again, that's the point of drabbles, aren't they? Please point out any mistakes you find as well :)


	17. Resigning

**Resigning  
**:"I'm not quite sure if I'm resigning from this job or you.":**  
**

"Dear - no, wait, scratch that.

"Hello Ian - ah, no. Hello Mister Kabra? Hmm... I don't know, but let's just go with that.

"Hello Mister Kabra. I would like to - ah, no, no, no. Erase that. Ahem, I am sorry to inform you that I will be resigning from being your assistant starting this Monday, the eighth of July. I am hoping to pursue a different career that might better help - better help? No, no.

"Ach, why is this so hard...?

"I am hoping to pursue a career that better fits my - my... what to put, what to put? Profile? Personality? I am hoping to pursue a career that better fits my... attitude. Attitude, yes, that's the word... I hope.

"What else do I put? Is there anything else _to _put? No? I guess I'll just write a goodbye, and I'll be done.

"Yours truly - no, how about 'sincerely'? Oh, how about 'nice working with you'? Even though that's a big, fat lie... I should just leave my signature and end it there. It doesn't need a closing, does it?"

"Yes, it does."

"Ah, what? You-You surprised me, Ia - I mean, Mister Kabra. I was just, uh, organizing -"

"Your letter of resignation?"

"Wha-? N-No! I mean, yes, but I was going to hand it to Miss Kim so she could give it to you Monday and -"

"Why not just give it to me right now?"

"Be-Because I thought you were busy and I didn't want to bother you or -"

"I'm obviously not busy if I'm waiting right here for that letter of yours, Amy."

"Well, yes, but I thought that you might be _earlier_, you see, so I was preparing this letter and..."

"And...?"

"I'm resigning."

"I figured."

"I just don't think this is the right job for me, and -"

"I heard you mumbling to yourself throughout the letter so I know everything you're about to say. But tell me, what exactly are you resigning from? This job, correct?"

"... I'm not quite sure if I'm resigning from this job or from you. I feel as if it's a little of both."

"Does this mean we're breaking up?"

"We were never together -"

"Does it?"

"You can't break up if you were never together, so no -"

"Good, so we're still together. Well, if that's so, then I'm firing you. Co-workers should never date, you know."

"I just said we're not - wait, _what_? You can't fire me! I'm resigning! I _quit_!"

"Too bad, because I fired you first. Please pack up your stuff -"

"But I had the letter and everything - do you know how hard it was for me to write this letter? It took me a lot of guts and -"

"Yes, yes, Amy. Now go pack. Oh, and we have dinner reservations at nine, so I suggest you hurry."

"... stupid, cocky, arrogant punk..."

"Oh, and Amy? For your closing, I think I would have preferred _'_love, Amy', best. Just so you can keep that in mind the next time you want to write a love letter to me."

"... _love letter_?"

* * *

**A/N: Just a random idea that came to me. All dialogue, and fairly humorous :) Hopefully you can tell that it is only Amy speaking in the beginning, up until Ian saying, "Yes, it does." Then, it's both of them, one after another. Meh. Anyway, thanks for reading and please point out any mistakes. **


	18. Fiction

"My brain knows it's true, but my heart won't accept it.  
I can't believe it.  
Unknowingly, everything I knew now seems like an obsession,  
This situation that suddenly fell over my head,  
I can no longer control it.  
I can't empty you but I'll try to erase you.  
**I'll rewrite the story of you and I.**"

**- **Fiction by Beast

* * *

**Fiction**  
:I'll rewrite the story of you and I.:

In fiction, you and I are together. We have an deniable crush on each other and every time our eyes meet, sparks fly. We meet time after time, each time increasing our love for each other, until we finally cave in and date.

_Factually, you and I are over. We had a 'thing' for each other, but now, every time our eyes meet, it's like a war of glares. We meet time after time, each time making us regret even showing up. Finally, we decide to ignore each other completely._

In fiction, you and I are dating happily. I take you to the park all the time, and hand in hand, we stroll casually until the sun finally sets. We watch time fly by us carelessly, without a care in the world, for we mean the world to each other.

_Factually, you and I haven't spoken in months. I would sometimes see you jogging in the park across the street from my office, but we never say a word to each other. Time means everything to us, though, so I ignore you and we carry on with our lives. We mean nothing to each other, and that's the way it simply is._

In fiction, you and I are about to be married. I stare at you lovingly as you make your way down the aisle, a silly smile laced on your lips. Our eyes meet and suddenly no one else is there - it's just you and me, the way it's supposed to be.

_Factually, you and I are nowhere near engaged even. Actually, I think you're engaged. My sister and I received the invite last Monday, but I didn't open it up once I saw the familiar lace around the invitation. _

In fiction, you and I are together, once and for all. The thought of separation kills us, even. We spend our days with our children, and conflict never truly arises. We have our happily ever after.

_Factually, you and I are face-to-face. You're glaring at me and I'm speechless. I just interrupted your wedding, never truly thinking of what I was doing. I found your invite last night, and it angered me, reading the words that were supposed to read yours and my name - like it did, years ago. And when I saw you, walking down the aisle, I was just as breathless as I was the time I saw you walking towards me._

_But you weren't walking towards me. You were walking towards him, some guy you fell for after our engagement was cancelled at the last minute. Something came over me, and now, here we are. _

_I'm not sorry for ruining your wedding, because in fiction, we are already married. In fiction, nothing went wrong. But in reality... something happened. Now, I will rewrite the story of you and I, and this time, I will not lose sight of the ending._

_We will have our happily ever after, finally and factually. _

* * *

**A/N: Designed much like 'Between the Lines'. Ah, this was originally in Amy's POV, but I decided to change it. This was based on Beast's song, Fiction, and their album, Fiction and Fact. The lyrics to a rap part of the song was posted before this drabble, translated from Korean to English. I absolutely adored the last line, and it inspired this :) Hope you enjoyed this and please point out any mistakes. Thanks for reading! **


	19. Love

**Love  
**: "Hypothesis: Love makes people do stupid things. Experiment: Amy and Ian. Result: My hypothesis was correct.":

"Hello. My name is Mister Brock," the man said, shaking Dan's hands so firmly he was sure that his fingers were about to break off.

"Hi," Dan responded, putting his hand behind his back so he could shake it in an attempt to get rid of the pain. "My name's Dan," he said to the man whose name reminded him of his least favorite vegetable, the broccoli.

"Well then, Dan, how about you tell me about your project?" the judge asked, looking over at the board. His eyes widened as he read what the big, foam letters read out: Love is Stupid.

"My project was pretty simple," Dan started, leaning over to gesture to his project. "Question: What is love's effect on people?" The man raised a curious eyebrow at the young boy but stayed quiet. "Hypothesis: Love makes people do stupid things. Experiment: Amy and Ian. Result: My hypothesis was correct."

The man wanted to ask how this was scientific in any way, but decided to ask how he proceeded with his project instead. "So what did you research exactly?" he asked slowly, staring at the picture of a handsome teenager with dark features and a sly smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't know if it's actually research, but I just asked some people how they reacted towards someone they really like and stuff like that," Dan said with a shrug, leaning on the table. "I also looked on the internet for some incidents and yeah."

Mister Brock quietly wondered if all of the ideas had gone through the teacher. "Okay… and how did your experiment work? What was your procedure?"

Dan straightened up and gestured to the photo album on the table. "I pretty much followed around my sister and her disgusting boyfriend for a week to see how they acted and compared it to how they acted before. I even took pictures, if you'd like to see." He flipped the album open, revealing a picture of the boy on the poster and a reddish blonde teenager with him. The two's backs were facing the camera, meaning the pictures really were taken in secret.

"Ah…" the judge said, not really sure what to say. This boy couldn't really be serious, could he? Was he trying to be funny or something?

"Oh, there are much better pictures," Dan reassured, a mischievous smile forming. He continued to flip through the album, pictures of the two throughout the book. Some were clear, while others were blurred. "I have one where Amy dropped ice cream on her white pants and it looked like she pooped herself!" Dan guffawed, showing Mister Brock a picture with a oval-like thing covering half of the picture – most likely Dan's thumb.

"I see…" the man said hesitantly, closing the book. He started writing down notes on the form, such as _not a real experiment_ and _isn't stalking a felony?._ "And finally, what did you learn from your experiment?"

Dan snorted, crossing his arms. "Easy: Not to ever fall in love."

Needless to say, Dan didn't win any prizes in the science fair.

* * *

**A/N: **So this was at first going to be for purplephantasms oneshot challenge… but then I found that it worked better as a drabble because I didn't want to explain the scientific method and so on. Ah… but I will write something for her challenge! SOMETHING! I had an idea earlier, but it too didn't work with the lesson idea. [sobs] But that idea will come out as an oneshot, too. Oh well. We shall see what I will do for purplephantasms' challenge! Anyway, hope you enjoyed :)


	20. Everything

**Everything  
**:The things I love about you are countless.:

"Love is something that develops in time. It starts as a tiny speck of affection and blossoms into a world of passion and feelings.

"It's kind of disgusting.

"But with you, I think I can tolerate it.

"I'm not going to lie, Love. I used to truly hate you and your family. You were peasants unworthy of even being associated with us, much less be related to us. Whenever I saw you and your brother, I felt like spitting at your feet and walking away to another room.

"Needless to say, those feelings have died down and are buried beneath years of hugs and kisses. Now, seeing you brings light into my dark world and a smile to my face.

"I guess now would be the time to gush on and on about everything I adore about you, from your face to your ridiculous habits. The fact that you wash the dishes instead of using the completely functional dishwasher to save water, or that you actually put the book back where you found it in bookstores and libraries instead of leaving it wherever you please – it is all very endearing.

"There were things I questioned at first, such as the way you'd eat the toppings and cheese off of your pizza before eating everything else, or that you'd listen to your music with only one headphone in your ear as to not miss anything that might be happening. But in time, I realized that these things were a part of you, and I love every part of you.

"Like me.

"So if someone were to ask me what I loved about you, I'd tell them everything. I love everything about you, and I wouldn't think of changing one thing about you.

"Well… maybe I'd change that annoying brother of yours, but you wouldn't like that very much, would you? So I suppose I wouldn't.

"Just know that I love you, with my heart and soul, assuming I have one.

"Thank you for your light, Amy."

* * *

**A/N: **If you could see me right now, in an imaginary sort-of-sense, I would be prancing around in a field of cotton, screaming, "FLUFF 'N STUFF!" while flailing my arms. Go ahead and imagine that. Meanwhile, I shall continue this author's note. Do you know what I've realized? (I'm going to imagine you're asking, "What?") That all of my drabble ideas are usually oneshot ideas that I can't/won't turn into oneshots because I don't want to add meaningless words just to make them oneshots.

Anyway, the reason for the quotation marks are that these are actually Ian's vows during their wedding. Ah, and this was brought up in something else by someone (I've forgotten who) – this person said I forgot the quotation marks at the end of the line. Aha, no, I haven't. That's how a monologue is written, actually. The only time the ending quotation mark is added is when the person is done speaking. But, this is only when there is nothing interrupting said monologue, descriptions included. Oh, look, a grammar lesson…

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed.


	21. Darkness

**Darkness**

* * *

**Sometimes we get lost on the way home…**

: : : :

I'm not lost.

I know exactly where I am.

I'm sitting in a classroom, listening to my teacher as she drones on about the miracle of life and how we are all lucky to be alive.

But are we really lucky? Or are we simply doomed to live an endless cycle of misery and despair, never to be founded by hope?

I wonder if I should ask.

: : : :

Some say I changed after I came back.

I guess I did. But I prefer to say I'm no longer naïve.

: : : :

It's dark and cold. There's no breeze, barely any sounds or movement. There is just the sound of feet shuffling slowly, making their way back home.

They pause, seeing something. Hesitant, they go to examine the strange light they see, and before they know it, they're lost.

It only took a moment to lose a lifetime.

: : : :

"Natalie, are you okay?"

I only hear voices. I don't see faces anymore. "No."

: : : :

I wonder if I should have asked for help the way home.

Would anyone have known the way? I like to think not. No one knows how to find my home, not even me. I start to doubt I even have one.

The light starts to fade, leaving me alone in the dark once more.

The shuffling of feet stop, leaving silence to fill the scene. There is a sound of a figure falling, and silent drops hitting the ground.

I'm lost. I always have been.

: : : :

**… and we never find our way back afterwards. **

* * *

**A/N:** Usually, I explain my more serious pieces like these, because I know there are always readers who ask me questions, but this time, I'm not going to. I want you to interpret this in whatever way you'd like. If you tell me what you think of it and _then _ask me what I meant, I'll be sure to tell you what I had in mind and if you match it. However, if you just ask me what it's about without even trying to understand this, I'm not going to reply. Though, if you don't read this in the way I wrote it, then it's not really a problem – beauty is in the eye of its beholder. We see things differently, don't we? That's the greatness of literature – there is no wrong or right. Unless you're totally off… then I'll be kind of sad. Anyway, looking forward to see what people thought this was about. Honestly, even I have different scenarios in mind.

Also, I wrote this before I intended on leaving. I wasn't going to post this due to the fact that I am always very uncertain about my writing, especially the more serious pieces I produce. But I figured I might as well post it since it was finished.

OH, and thank you for all the goodbye's and thanks :) You guys make me want to cry, I hope you know... Honestly, I love you all and thank you so much for reading my pieces.

As to finish up this seriously long author's note, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	22. Geniuses

**Genius**  
:"Sometimes everyone is so concerned with our disabilities that they forget who we once were and still are - geniuses.":

I'm running away.

I know what you all are thinking: _The blind child is running away. Someone bring him back before he gets lost, he gets hurt._

But don't. I know where I am going, and I am perfectly capable of getting there. I am not a child anymore; I am nineteen-years-old. Please do not regard me as such.

I don't need any of your help. I don't want your help. Leave me be, and please do not worry. I am fine, and I always have been.

Before I left, I wrote this letter on my laptop. Yes, a blind man can type, for I do remember the positions of the keys. Becoming blind took away my ability to see, not my ability to do all else.

Now, before I close this letter, I want to address my brother, Ned -

You can break free, too.

All they do is treat us like children. We have never been treated as such, even as infants. Then, an accident occurs and suddenly we are no longer special in the way we once were. Now we are burdens, or at least that is what they have made us feel like.

Sometimes everyone is so concerned with our disabilities that they forget who we once were and still are - geniuses.

I do miss drawing out my plans and building them to life. I do miss stimulating conversations with you on the wonders of the world and mathematical equations. I miss all of it, but I have grown accustomed to living in the dark.

I believe you have, too.

But even as we have begun to forget our disabilities, the rest of them won't. My, Sinead won't stop blaming herself even after all this time, and it is getting quite annoying listening to her drone on about that.

If we have gotten over it, why can't they?

It's not too late to run away, Ned. I'll be here; you know where I am.

They always help me when I cross the street, the hallway, or even a room. And I may be the blind one, but they -

They have the blind spots.

* * *

**A/N: **Originally an oneshot entitled "Blind Spots", but it was too short, so it's not anymore. This is a letter from Ned to his family. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Also, I have a poll on my profile for my next oneshot (I want to write something long and emotional), so feel free to go and choose something. :) [What kind of break is this, where I write OTL]


	23. Books

**Books**  
:"I should've known you'd be so vain as to judge a book by its cover." "Well I'm sorry I just don't find books with ugly covers very promising.":

"I don't know why I even bothered going book shopping with you," Amy muttered as she walked down another aisle of books, Ian struggling to keep up with her fast pace even though he had longer legs.

"I still don't even understand what I did wrong," Ian said, refraining from rolling his eyes because he knew - he just _knew - _Amy would be able to magically sense it and she'd yell at him for doing it.

"You picked up a book - one of my favorite books, mind you - and said it looked boring!" she exclaimed, turning abruptly and almost causing Ian to stumble over her due to their height difference. Amy held her ground though, crossing her arms and looking up at him expectantly.

"I'm not going to apologize," Ian replied indignantly, looking down at her and refraining from kissing the top of her head because it was just so tempting. "It's not my fault whoever designed that book cover did an awful job at it, you know?"

Amy's arms fell to her side, and she looked around for something to hit him with, but failed because the only things surrounding them were books and she wasn't about to damage any of them while beating her terrible excuse for a boyfriend. Instead, she started walking again, causing Ian to sigh and follow her once more, into the kid's section. She stopped in front of the stuffed toys, and Ian immediately knew.

"Amy!" he exclaimed, taking a step back. "You wouldn't do such a childish - _umph_!" Amy had thrown a stuffed pig - which she found symbolically correct for the situation - at him and was about to pick up another. "I should've known you'd be so vain as to judge a book by its cover."

Ian, using a book he picked up from the floor as a shield, replied, "Well I'm sorry I don't find books with ugly covers very promising." Amy threw another toy at him - a cow that made sounds as it was squeezed. Once she attacked, Ian immediately made his move and grabbed both of her wrists. They were definitely causing a scene now as kids started to stare at the two supposed adults in curiosity.

"Let go of me!" Amy said, struggling, but she wasn't strong enough to break free. "I'm not done abusing you with stuffed animals!"

"If you insist on being so violent, Amy, then we're going to have to rethink this whole relationship," Ian said, sounding serious although he was joking. "I simply won't tolerate an abusive relationship."

Amy gaped at him, and Ian, distracted by her lips, loosened his grip enough for her to break free and start attacking again. "Abusive - relationship?" she said in between throws. "You - cannot - be serious!" Ian had already given up his hopes of reasoning with her and started ducking behind the bookshelves. Two kids stared at him, wide-eyed, and he stared back, pressing a finger to his lips as a way of telling them to be quiet.

"I know where you are, Ian!" Amy yelled, her voice getting closer.

Ian gulped. "Amy! Be reasonable! How will fighting me in a book store - much less the children's section - solve anything?"

"It won't," Amy admitted, and Ian let out a breath of relief. "But it feels good, so I'm doing it." He stopped breathing again and started thinking of ways to get out of the store unharmed. Amy was now getting closer, a stuffed animal in each hand - Ian could hear one jingling and hoped with all of his might that it didn't have bells on it that could scratch his flawless skin. Ian was planning to make a run for it, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Ow!" he exclaimed when one of them hit him square in the jaw, causing Amy to laugh at her boyfriend's displeasure.

"You're so weak!" she teased, smirking.

Ian glared at her. "I shouldn't have to put up with this. _I _am the man of this relationship!" Amy raised an eyebrow and Ian immediately regretted his choice of words.

"You sexist -!"

"Excuse me."

Amy, already bending to pick up another stuffed animal, turned around to face an angry-looking worker. "Yes?" she asked, her voice suddenly calm and respectful.

"I'm going to have to ask you to clean up this mess, and then leave this store," he said, frowning at the mess of discarded toys and fallen books. "You are making a scene."

Amy nodded and watched as the worker left, shaking his head. She turned to glare at Ian, who ducked behind a shelf, then started picking up the toys. Ian helped from a distance, and as Amy finished, he walked up to her and said, "You're so embarrassing." Amy kicked his shin then walked off, and Ian limped as he followed her.

"I'm never shopping with you again," she told him as they got into the car.

"I never asked you to," Ian muttered as he opened the door.

Amy only crossed her arms and slid down in her seat, fuming as he pulled out of the parking lot. Ian chuckled in response, because he still found it cute anyway. Why, if she was on a cover of a book, he wouldn't hesitate to buy it for a second.

* * *

**A/N: **Also originally an oneshot, but I deemed it too short to survive. Mainly inspired by my own "Fries with Ketchup" - how vain of me... - and the want to create something similar to it. Not as good, I think, but you know... it's fluffy. I guess. Kind of long for a drabble - it's about a thousand words - but, like I said, I didn't want to call it a oneshot. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed~ (Today is my "get rid of old stories" day, as these last two drabbles are failed oneshots. HUZZAH!)


	24. Walkin'

**Walkin'**  
:I will keep walking even as these shoes begin to wear and my dreams begin to tear.: (_For Lapulta._)

The thing with life is that things don't go the way you want them to.

No matter how hard you work, no matter how hard you try, things will find a way to turn on you and everything will start going downhill from there. It happens to everyone, but some people don't get back up. They sit there and wait for a miracle to happen, not knowing that the miracle is right there with them.

That miracle is themselves.

I have been walking on hills and mountains. I've had my shares of ups and downs - more downs than ups, it seems - and I know the taste of defeat. It still lingers on my tongue, but the sweetness of life covers it well.

The first real downfall I had was when I met a girl with eyes so bright the sun hid from them, a smile so beautiful that birds couldn't beat it. I brought her down, but she dragged me with her unknowingly. I got back up shakily, and I saw she was already up and climbing once more.

She became my strength and willpower. Watching her move forward gave me the inspiration to do the same. I could never quite catch up with her, though, but I am still trying.

The next came when I let everything slip through my fingers. My family, our wealth, our legacy - all gone, victims of greed. The fall left me on my knees, bloody and bruised. I didn't want to get up, but a soft hand took mine, and together we climbed. We were back at the bottom, but we climbed with all of our hearts.

All I had left was with me: my only remaining family and all that was left of my dignity. I had nothing else, but I did not need anything else. Together, we could succeed. Together, we could remake this life that we mistakenly destroyed.

I am crippled and I am weak. I am tired and broken down from the beating. My feet are tired and my legs sore. Each step I take is a cry for help, but I cannot stop now.

Out in the distance I can see bright skies and soaring birds. It is far away, but I know it is there.

I will keep walking until I reach that someplace that is at the end of this long road. I don't know what it is, I don't know what it'll bring, but I know that it will be worth it in the end.

Even now, though, I sometimes wonder, "Where is that someplace?"

* * *

**a.n: ** Lapulta, this is for you. I know things can be gray, but if you keep walking, the sun will come out eventually. It always does.

I like symbolism, by the way. ;)

Much love to my readers, as always. I'm busy, but working. Also, this was inspired by Walkin' by Super Junior, a beautiful and optimistic song about life.


	25. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow  
**::"We cannot get to tomorrow if we do not live through today." For Kassidy.::_  
_

All you can remember is a loud boom and a stinging pain on your right side before suddenly things went black and all you could hear were frantic screams and yells telling others to "get out" or "get help". The security guards, you vaguely remember, tried calming people down, but it was a hopeless attempt as everyone ran towards the door.

No one could see you under the smoke and rebel, and in your darkest moments, you sometimes believe that they didn't want to see you. They left you, bleeding and broken, and you stayed there like that for what seemed like eternity until finally rough hands picked you up and placed you on a stretcher, and by then you could barely make out anything they were saying. Your eyes were shut tight - back at that moment, you liked to believe that you were forcing them that way - but you could feel them searching frantically for any major cuts and bruises.

It was odd, how you didn't have any on the outside, but on the inside, everything was damaged. Everything was gone.

Well, almost everything. There was still a little left of life in you that you tried your hardest to keep alive, but now that you think about it, part of you kind of wishes you had let go at that moment. You're practically dead now anyway, because really, what are you without your vision? What could you possibly do now that you are blind? You don't even listen to their sympathy anymore. Don't they understand? He. Cannot. See. It was as simple as that, and there was no point in dressing up the truth.

In that dark moment as you woke up and realized you could barely see anything. All there was was light and no light - nothing in between, no lines for distinction. For some reason, you remember what your friend said - although you don't know if you can still consider him a friend - when he had lost a prestigious prize against another competitor and was sulking in your room. He said to you, right after you asked him why he was so bitter over the loss, in those exact words, "Because life is a game of luck, and the odds are never in my favour."

You never understood what he meant. He was always lucky. His parents were a prime example of how fortunate he was - they went from dirt poor, struggling to pay the bills each month and get food on the table, to becoming successful entrepreneurs with multiple houses in various locations. He was offered a full scholarship to an elite program over the summer on mechanics, and he worked with professors on scientific advances in his free time. He was even presented an award in front of a crowd of scientists for his research.

He got everything he wanted, yet he still declared himself unlucky. You remember that day when he came to visit a little after the hunt finished, and while he was complaining about a camp his mother wanted to send him to over the summer, you just snapped. You told him in the odds were all his, always his, that he always got everything. This game of life was practically his own board game while you were struggling to get by. You bit back your words as they were about to slip about other things, and although you couldn't see him leave, you heard it.

You see, life is a game of luck, but you are not very lucky. You were raised to be a genius, not a kid. You were raised to play this game very well, and yet, as skilled as you were, you still lost. Your piece fell off the board and got lost somewhere, and your brother is in too much pain to play anymore. You used to wonder why your life turned out as it did, but you gave up on that by now.

But now, you think, maybe you can continue to play. You'll be further behind, but you can still play. Just pick yourself back up and look onwards, disregarding the fact that you can't really see to begin with. And as you make a move to continue, you feel a hand on your shoulder wishing you good luck. You hear the voice whisper, "You never know what tomorrow brings."

If there is one memory that rings in your head, it'd be the one of the day you woke up in that hospital bed, aching. Your eyes couldn't open, but you heard a soft whisper beside you and your head tilted that way. He spoke slowly but surely, and what he said still echoes in your mind today: "We cannot get to tomorrow if we do not live through today."

And that has been your promise - to keep moving forward.

Shakily, you pick up your piece and move it one space forward. It isn't much, but one plus one leads to more, and someday, you'll be at the end of this game, victorious at last.

* * *

**a.n:** KASSIDY, I DID IT! I wrote your story! I hope this went at least somewhat satisfactorily for you...? I'm sorry your prompt wasn't the main focus, but... /sigh. I tried so many ideas T.T This was supposed to be romance at first with different characters, but then it didn't work out, then I looked at this song and was like... "Ted." And then my mind went into overdrive as it typed and typed and typed. I hope this isn't too short :( It's actually a thousand words about, but... long paragraphs. Meh. Sorry about that. I really wanted to write you a oneshot, but I feel like this isn't long enough to be posted as one. (Here's your prompt: "Because life is a game of luck, and the odds are never in my favour.")

It's angst, but hopeful angst.


	26. Hello

**Hello  
**:You had me at "goodbye".:

His eyes scanned the room, his fingers wrapped around his fork loosely as he played with his food. He wasn't really hungry, but one cannot just enter a restaurant and not order anything. His eyes lingered on a family of four, looking merry and joyous as they ate and spoke. He didn't want to admit that he sometimes wondered what a real family felt like.

As the waitress was refilling his cup of water, he felt his phone vibrate. He answered it warily, completely aware of who it was even though he didn't look at the caller I.D. "Hello?" he asked, his voice low and cautious.

"How are you?" came a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Fine, mother," he said, acting nonchalant as he should if he were speaking to his 'mother'. "Just eating dinner."

"I hope you're not slacking off." Under the seemingly caring voice was a dangerous threat that Vikram did not miss. "We hope you'll come back to visit soon, honey. Have a good night."

"You, too, mother," he replied, unable to hide the tiredness in his voice. He hung up, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. As he took a sip of his water, he noticed that the bill was already at the side of his table. He raised an eyebrow, not remembering asking for it, but pulled it over by his side.

His eyes widened at the note on top of the bill.

_Nice to meet you, Vikram. Sorry I couldn't stay to chat, because you seem like a very nice person. Perhaps another time. __Oh, and please, do enjoy the complimentary dessert I left for you. Don't worry - it's not poisoned. That's not my style. _

He looked up, trying to spot his waitress, but she was nowhere to be found. Another waiter set down the dessert in front of him, and he noticed a figure exiting by the back door. He failed to miss the small wave she gave as she disappeared into the darkness.

He didn't run after her. He just grinned, fairly amused, and took a bit out of the chocolate cake. It was dark chocolate, and a tad bit bitter, but he ate it all the same. It was his victory gift for finally meeting - if one could call that meeting - his mission: Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth.

* * *

**A/N: **This was originally going to be in the second person point-of-view again, but then I look back and realize I have too many of those.

... what is this? Um, I guess it's Vikram/Isabel... I think they seemed a bit too nice, but let's call them young and foolish and leave it at that. (And I am quite aware that poisoning is most likely Isabel's style, but yeah, again, let's pretend it wasn't at the time.)

This was actually fun to write. Short, but fun.

UPDATE: Because people were confused, here's an explanation: Vikram is sent out to find Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth. That call isn't from his mother, but from the Lucians calling to see how he's doing. The whole mother thing was a cover-up sort of thing. And it wasn't planned - it was suposed to show their first meeting, and how she intrigued him.


	27. Eldest

**Eldest  
**:The expectations are set higher and your heart sinks lower.:

_"Because Natalie's younger than you."_

_"You don't need that because you're older."  
_

_"She's your responsibility." _

It wasn't fair. He couldn't help that he was the first to be born, and that shouldn't be the reason he was given everything. All the expectations are laid on his shoulder, weighing him down. He so close to the floor, but he refuses to touch it.

No, that would be too degrading.

He keeps his head held high instead. Eyes watch him, expecting and unaware. He does this for her, for them. It hurts him and he hates it, but he knows it is what he has to do.

But with every mistake he makes, every fall he takes, he tends to break. And he listens to them scream in his ears, scream to be better, to be stronger. The eyes are watching him still, scared and unsure. He gets up every single time, but for her.

He hates being older. He hates having his expectations set so high. He hates being watched. He hates being screamed at. He hates the disappointment in all of their eyes. He hates it _so much._

Maybe when they're older. Maybe he'll be free of these expectations that trap him, tighten around him until they choke the life out of him. Maybe he can be what _he _wants to be, not what they make him to be.

Then again, maybe not.

Because no matter how older they both get, Ian will always be older.

* * *

**A/N:** A spin-off of 'Youth' in Natalie's POV, with Ian's own look into the subject at hand. I personally love these two for their themes, because I can connect to them. I hate being the oldest, watching my brother be spoiled even though he's younger, because when I was his age, I definitely didn't get that treatment. But life is life, and I guess that's that. At least I'm never compared to him. Both the youngest and the oldest have their own burdens. Always keep in mind the several perspectives around one topic before choosing a side.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.


	28. Forever

**Forever**  
:Then there was none.:

There is always the assumption that we all want to live forever. We want to be young forever, for we are all afraid that death will not be kind.

Well, that's just silly. Of course it won't be kind, but it will be gentle. It will carry us away with its gentle hand, and finally we will be at peace. We can rest and there will be no more interruptions.

We should be thankful for such a break after all of this work.

I'm not saying that I wanted to die young. I want to live my life to its fullest, and leave when it's my time. But when is my time? Because I have watched all I've ever loved wither before me. I have watched their eyelids fall and their life drain from their still bodies. I have watched them leave, one by one, until I was the only one left.

Now I watch as even the young ones, so beautiful and full of life, fall before me. I stand by helplessly, wanting to give them my life, wanting to save them and bring them back. But I can't, so I watch and I weep and I mourn.

I'm old and my time is coming - I can feel the seconds tick inside of me, slower and slower. I am not afraid. No, I have watched this happen all my life, so there is nothing to be afraid of. I've been waiting for this, actually. Waiting to see when my luck - is it safe to even call it that? - would run out.

But part of me wonders what will happen afterwards.

Will they understand? Will I fade away? Will they still remember me? Will they want to?

What truly scares me is to think that no, no they won't.

I will be forgotten. My inventions will linger, but not my memory. They will move on with their lives, not once thinking of me. But is it so bad to want to be remembered? To be mourned for? Or am I truly the last to leave?

These worries haunt me as I take a deep breath, closing my eyes for one last time. This feeling is new, and I can sense it is the end. I am suddenly cold, and I wonder.

A hand covers over mine. It is warm, it is young, it is new. I do not open my eyes to see it, but I can feel it. It is reassuring, and then I know I will not be forgotten.

_Thank you._

(Then there is none.)

* * *

**A/N:** In my opinion, we're all going to die eventually. We might as well make a change in our lives, right? No one lives forever. But who would want to?

Alistar-centric. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
